The Final Takedown
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:TheFinalTakedown2.jpg |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 26 |last = Dark Moon |next = Evil Arrival}} The Final Takedown is the 26th and final episode of the 1st arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on August 14, 2011. Plot The final battle continues with Dan and Mag Mel, while the others are fighting the remaining Bakugan, Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans on Earth. Razenoid and Drago continue to fight and Drago is about to get hit, but Zenthon and Zenthon Titan come to protect Dan and Drago. Mag Mel and Razenoid then summon Dreadeon and Razen Titan and they continue to fight. Dan and Drago tell them that they should only be fighting them not the innocent, although Mag Mel responds as it is an act of revenge and he doesn't care about nobility. On Earth, the drilling has gone to 70% and Spectra and Gus attack. Shun summons Faser Titan (called Silent Strike Titan) to help while some fear there are too many. Marucho reassures them as Rafe and Paige continue to fight. Mag Mel begins to taunt Dan and he manages to get them to fall down. He tries to get Dreadeon and Razen Titan to kill them but Zenthon and Zenthon Titan defend them. However, the residual energy created from them caused an outburst of energy which not only destroys them but Razenoid absorbs it to become bigger and stronger. With the drilling up to 85%, the battling continues with more Titans being destroyed. Dan and Drago, however, are not doing as well as Mag Mel tells them about the energy collected from Bakugan Interspace and what appears to be the mist around them (which is actually battle energy). Noah sees a vision of Anubias inspiring him to fight on and telling him how much he's grown. Chris and Soon then hear Sellon's voice, encouraging them to fight and continued battling the Titans. Dan and Drago then receive power from the Gate and Key while Razenoid blasts Drago. When the smoke clears, Titanium Dragonoid is gone and is replaced by Fusion Dragonoid. Razenoid then tries to aim at Drago but he constantly misses. He fires at Razenoid which manages to vaporize him and breaking Razenoid's Gate (which in turn destroys Mag Mel's key). Mag Mel is about to perish, but not before saying that Dan is still doomed. Mag Mel then disappears. On Earth, all the Chaos Bakugan, Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans disappear as the Dark Moon explodes in a bright light, due to Mag Mel's self-destruction. Everyone else returned confused as shimmering dust falls from the sky. They then believe that Dan and Drago sacrificed themselves but then in a glowing orb with two magic circles surrounding them diagonally, Dan and Drago appear. Everybody is happy and ask him what happened with Dylan walking away with his new pink signature lollipop. They ask how the battle was and Dan responds by telling that it was easy. The episode then ends with Dan's signature nose flick and says "Yes, no big deal". Bakugan Debut/Return *Fusion Dragonoid *Rex Vulcan Bakugan Seen *Evolved Razenoid *Rex Vulcan *Titanium Dragonoid *Fusion Dragonoid *Taylean *Boulderon *Infinity Helios *Infinity Trister *Wolfurio *Iron Dragonoid *Flash Ingram *Cyclone Percival *Ziperator *Clawsaurus *Spidaro *Preyas (cameo) *Amazon (cameo) *Krakenoid (Deleted Scene; flashback) BakuNano Seen *Lanzato *Bombaplode *Slingpike Mechtogan Seen *Dreadeon *Zenthon *Silent Strike Mechtogan Titan Seen *Razen Titan *Faser Titan *Zenthon Titan Battle Suits Seen *Blasterate Mobile Assault Seen *Cannonfury Trivia *Titanium Dragonoid evolved into Fusion Dragonoid in this episode, marking the debut of the Baku Sky Raiders. *This was the first time since Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia where Rex Vulcan appears, and he also has a new voice actor. Deleted Scene *The scene where Chris and Soon hear Sellon's voice is extended in the original version, where she also appeared as a vision, just what like Anubias did. She also said to them to fight with confidence, just like Sellon. *In the original version, after Razenoid absorbed the energy of the destroyed Mechtogans, there's a deleted flashback from Unfinished Business when Dan and Anubias were fighting. The actual reason why Dan was able to recover afterwards was to take revenge upon Mag Mel for absorbing Anubias. Video de:Das letzte Gefecht Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes